


Cold

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caring Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose is feeling under the weather, but the Doctor takes care of her.





	Cold

“I don’t understand how this could happen.” Rose struggles to sit up, but the Doctor gently pushes her back into her pillows. He pulls her blankets up to her chin, tucking her into her bed.

“The TARDIS has filters, does things to boost your immunity, but it does happen from time to time. You caught a cold, Rose. It’s not the end of the universe.”

She sneezes, as if punctuating his statement.

“Can you fix it?”

The Doctor pushes her hair out of her face, resting his hand on her head for a breath. “Only time can cure a cold. But I’ll bring you hot tea, and soup, and sit with you while you sleep. If you’d like.” He looks away.

Rose maneuvers her arm until it’s free of the tangle of blankets, then reaches for his hand. “Better with two, yeah? Even a cold?” She smiles weakly.

Squeezing her hand, he says, “Better with two.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 28 - cold


End file.
